Crimson Eclipse
by Carpe Diem Vampire
Summary: Basically, this is the sequel to Runners High. I hope that you enjoy!  So Bella is pregnant and she and Jacob are now engaged. What came next? Rated M for freedom. Please R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Eclipse**

**A/N: I'm back!**

**This is the long awaited for sequel to Runners High!**

**I am terrible at writing about what happens during pregnancies, so I am just going to skip it when the baby is older and definitely no longer a baby. I hope that this doesn't disappoint you. But I am only going to write what I am capable to write. Therefore, because I have skipped ahead, they will also already be married. Do not worry though, if you really wanted to read about the wedding, I might just be persuaded to write it up for you in later chapters. But you will have to give me plenty of reviews!**

**Now some of you might question me on why I want reviews, well the answer is simple. I want to know what you think of the story, I want to know what you would like to see what happens next and also simply because I am addicted to your reviews like a chocoholic is addicted to chocolate or a drug addict is addicted to drugs.**

**Or even like everyone on here who is addicted to fanfiction. (I know some people who can relate to that!)**

**Okay, so now Bella is pregnant and married to Jacob. What are they going to do? R&R (Read and Review)! Unlike Runners High, this isn't going to be all in just one chapter. I am going to write it in several chapters. I hope that you enjoy this and keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however, own the plot of this series and a cute bear that my boyfriend won for me.**

**BPOV (Bella POV)**

Well, it has been sixteen years since I found out that I was pregnant with my beautiful baby girl. Jacob and I had a small friends and family only wedding when I was four months pregnant. Our honeymoon was in France and we were there for three weeks.

My parents had been saving up already to give me a home when I got married. They gave us a house that was already furnished and everything.

We moved in as soon as we got back from the honeymoon and four and a half months later, I had my daughter Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! Get up or you will be late for school again!" I called up the stairs.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here," Elizabeth's voice was right behind me.

I turned around and handed a coffee to her.

"Thanks mum!" she took it out of my hand, turned around and was out the door before you could say 'free coffee'.

I smiled and shook my head and Jacob came into the kitchen.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck, "Hey baby,"

I turned around and kissed him back. "Hey. Are you going to work now?"

He nodded.

"Well, be sure to come home early. We are all going out to celebrate." I smiled, waiting to tell him the news.

"What is the celebration for?" he asked.

"Jake, we're pregnant again." His eyes widened and he spun me around.

He kissed me full on the mouth and his buzzer went off. He looked at it and sighed. "Sorry babe. I gotta go. I'll see you later," he kissed me again and then he was out the door.

I smiled and got dressed for work myself.

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

I ran out of the kitchen with the hot coffee in my hand and jumped into my car.

When I got to school, the bell was about to ring. I jumped out of the car and was instantly surrounded by my friends.

"Beth! Did you hear? There are some new kids coming today!" Cara gushed.

"OMG! Really? I wonder what they will be like," I squealed. We were almost at my locker by now.

"I know! Hah! There they are!" Gabby exclaimed. I looked at where she was pointing and saw that she was pointing near my locker.

"Holy shit Beth! Their lockers are next to yours! I am _so_ envious right now!" Cara groaned.

I laughed and kept walking over to my locker. I opened it up and got my history book out.

"Cara, shouldn't you get your book from your locker too?" I asked.

"Nah, I already got it earlier."

The bell went and I turned around to go to class when one of the new guys with copper hair and the short girl with black hair stopped me and asked me, "Hello, I'm new here and I don't know where my class is. Could you help me please?"

The corners of my lips turned up and I asked what class he had.

"I have history with Mrs Hanson," he said looking at his timetable.

The girl looked at her timetable and apparently had history as well.

"Cool, I have the same thing, so jus come along with us." I smiled. "I'm Beth by the way, and this is Cara,"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Alice and this dope is my brother Edward," the girl smiled.

Edward. What an old name.

We walked into the classroom and Cara and I took our assigned seats.

Mrs Hanson also walked into the room and looked at Alice and Edward, "Oh, you must be the new students. Uhh, what are your names?"

"I'm Edward and this is Alice," Edward pointed out.

"Well, Edward, we have assigned seats in this class. So why don't you go and sit next to Elizabeth over there and Alice, how about you sit next to Samual."

Edward sat next to me and Alice sat in front of him. **(i.e. if you haven't guessed, Samual sits in front of Beth =P)**

Sam turned around in his seat, and as usual, "So Beth, wanna go out sometime?"

I sighed and snarled, "No Sam! For the last fucking time! No! You ask me that every class! Why won't you get it into that thick empty head of yours! Geez,"

He just smiled and turned back around.

Before Edward said anything, I whispered, "Don't ask. I'll tell you later if you still want to know."

I saw him nodding out of the corner of my eye and I turned my attention back to the front of the class.

After class, Cara walked out with her newest boyfriend and Edward and Alice walked out with me.

"I can't wait til today is over," I groaned.

"Why? It's only just begun!" Alice smiled.

"Did you not just witness what Sam did throughout the entire class?" I laughed.

"Yeah–"

"Well unfortunately, his dad is _very_ influential and Sam managed to get into all of my classes. _All_ of them." I stressed.

"Ooh,"

"Yeah, every class is like that one. He first asks me out, then he writes notes, then he does the rest of it. The over dramatic act of feeling hurt that I rejected him and whatnot." It really pissed me off. Cause he had been doing it ever since the first day of high school.

We walked into the cafeteria and we went and got lunch.

"So where do you want to sit?" I asked.

"Well, we usually sit over with our other siblings," Alice told me.

"There are more? How many?" their parents must be busy people – if you get what I'm saying.

"Three more. Our brothers Emmett and Jasper and our sister Rosalie." Edward answered.

"They are seniors this year, we are the juniors." Alice smiled again.

"Oh, so what classes do you have next?"

They answered without even looking at their timetables, "We both have English – what about you?"

"English too. So did you want me to show you where the class is again?"

"Yea thanks. Meet you at our lockers?" Alice said.

"Sure,"

We split and I went to my usual table.

**A/N: ok. So that is the first chapter =)**

**I want you to tell me what you think and what you thought when Edward and Alice showed up =O SHOCKER!**

**Ok, I already have the next chapter written, so could you please give me **_**at least**_** ten (10) reviews? If not... I **_**just**_** might not update :-P**


	2. please read

This is on all of my stories that until further notice, I will not be able to update or write.

I beg of u to forgive me because I know that many (alright, mostly all) of u have been patiently waiting 4 me to update.

The problem is, that I have had to give my laptop back to the school until nxt year and I don't have a computer or internet at home and rarely go to the library.

I thank u 4 all of ur patience and reviews. It has made me so happy!=) I am so happy from them, that I will gladly write and update as much as I possible can next year when I get my laptop back.

Besides, I also need a break from writing as it is Christmas. YAY!

So I will update nxt year.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	3. i'm begging u 2 read this

okay, so I am putting this authors note up on all of my stories. I have been losing confidence in my writing skills. why you ask? becaus ei am not getting many reviews...

so due to this, i have put a poll up on my profile and i would like you to vote and tell me what you think of my writing capabilities. please go onto my profile and vote!

(but unfortunately, you need a FF profile to vote, so those without, just review and tell me ur choice)

the choices are:

- HECK YEAH!

- HELL NO!

- Yes

- No

- Maybe

- there are some parts that can be improved

thankyou for voting!


	4. Authors note: Important

Hello, this is _**Carpe Diem Vampire**_, I was formerly known as _**flyingbloodsucker**_.

I continue to get reviews and PMs from my readers to continue several stories that I have completed and WILL NOT be continuing. Not even with a short sequal.

I would like to make this very clear now before I receive any more. I am currently studying for year 12 and will continue to study for it next year. Then I will hopefully be doing an apprenticeship.

I do not have time to write as often as I would like and I have severe writers block and have currently lost my desire to write.

Please stop asking me to continue with stories such as:

**Busted!**

**Finally Together**

And **Runners High**

Runners High has a sequel, Crimson Eclipse, but as are all my stories, it is on HIATUS.

Also, **The Last Sacrifice** I have given to another, bloodskylett. I keep this story up to be able to tell people who it has gone to. I will not be continuing it anymore.

Thank you, I hope you comply with my wishes. And also thank you to all those who have left me reviews and messaged me telling me that they enjoy my fics, I really enjoy reading them.

Over and out,

_**Carpe Diem Vampire**_

=)


End file.
